The Day the World Stopped
by Lazuli the Fallen Angel
Summary: This story is going to be mixed with WWE and Flashpoint. It takes places on 9/11/01; How would the friends gang, wwe roster, and flashpoint team feel if one of their own where trapped in one of the towers.
1. Chapter 1

Chandler Bing sat in the kitchen of his friend Monica Geller's apartment. He was glad he could hang out with his friends before he went to a meeting at the World Trade Center. He was going with one of his best friends since he knew from when he was a child. Shea Parker. He had met her when they where in school together. Although he had lost touch with her when her family moved to Toronto, Canada. He had learned that Shea was now a WWF superstar and was married to her boss' son Shane McMahon. The rest of the gang had gotten to know Shea and liked her. And, along with Chandler, got to know Shane.

"Hey, Chandler, are Shea and Shane going to the World Trade Center with you?" asked Ross.

"Yeah, they have a meeting their as well. Shane's dad, Vince, wanted him and Shea to sit in on it because they where in town visiting us anyway. So he figured it would be easier." Chandler answered.

"Oh, well, I guess that makes sense. I mean its not like he can be bothered to come all the way out here. He is probably to busy making sure my sister keeps up her end of the show." Shane said stepping into the apartment 20.

"Vince is always making sure Stephanie does the right thing. It's really annoying. Why doesn't he do that with you?" Shea asked sitting down next to Chandler.

"Well, do your parents like Greg better then you?" asked Phoebe.

"My parents are dead. Greg is my older brother; its only me and him left. Well, now I have Shane and his family." Shea informed them. The whole room was silent; no one knew what to say. They may have known Shea for a good year and a half, but she never told them that.

"Look, lets not sit here and dwell on that fact. Lets talk about something else." Shea turned to Joey and asked, "How's the acting going, Joey?"

"Um…it's going okay. I haven't gotten anything big, but I have some parts in a commercial. But I am hoping one day I will be able to get my break. Like I did before when I was Dr. Drake." Joey said happily.

"I hope you do to, sweetie." Rachel said walking into the room. She greeted everyone and sat next to Ross on the couch. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Dude, do you really have to do that now we just ate." Chandler joked and kissed Monica on the cheek.

"Look whose talking!" Ross said.

Chandler looked down at his watch and noticed it was 7:00am; they had to be in the South tower by 7:30am for their meetings. Both Shane and Chandler had their meetings in the south tower. They where both on floor 61st floor of the south tower.

"We better get going we don't want to be late." Chandler said.

Everyone said goodbye. Chandler kissed Monica and left with Shea and Shane. Little did the gang know that there lives would be turned upside down on this day. September 11, 2001.


	2. Chapter 2

Chandler's meeting came to a halt at 8:46 a.m. As did Shane and Shea's. Chandler ran out to find his two friends and try to figure out what was going on. He spotted Shea standing with a large group of people by one of the windows.

"Shea, what's going on?" Chandler asked reaching the group.

"I'm not sure. Something flew into the North tower a few minutes ago." Shea told him.

"We're not aloud to leave the building. They don't know what is going on and don't want anyone else to get hurt while they investigate." Shane said.

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" Chandler asked.

"I think we should let your friends know what is going on." Shane said. Chandler nodded and took out his phone. He tried calling Monica's phone, but got a busy signal. He tried two more times and got the same result.

"What's wrong?" Shea asked noticing the look of confusion on Chandler's face.

"I keep getting a busy signal. I'm going to try calling Joey's phone." Chandler dialed the number, but got the same result. "The same thing happened."

"Here, let me see if I can get a hold of my dad." Shane took out his phone and dialed his father's number. He waited a few minutes as the phone rang, but no one answered.

'They must not be home.' Shane thought. Shane tried calling Vince's cell phone, but got the same result as Chandler.

"Well?"

"No one was home and when I tried calling his cell phone, I had the same problem." Shane answered.

"Look, something is wrong here. I'm going to try and call Greg." Shea took out her phone and tried calling her brother. She prayed that this would work. Because if it didn't then something was seriously wrong. After a few minutes she finally got through to her brother. It was 8:58am when he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Greg, it's Shea. Can you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Yeah, what do you need?" Greg asked walking into the SRU building. He walked into his locker room and saw his team was already there getting ready for their shift.

"Could you turn on the news and figure out what is happening?"

"Why what's wrong?" Greg asked concerned; Ed and the rest of the guys looked over at Greg.

"Well, we're not sure. Me and Shane are at the World Trade Center; we are in the South Tower. Our friend Chandler is with us and at 8:46 something crashed into the North Tower. We are were told to stay inside until they figure out-" Shea never finished her sentence because at 9:03am something crashed into the South Tower and the line went dead.

By now Greg was with the rest of his team and looking at the TV. Greg was going to tell Shea what had happened when he saw a plane crash into the South Tower and the line went dead.

"Shea? Shea! Answer me!" Greg yelled into the phone.

"Greg, what's wrong?" Ed, the team leader, asked.

"Shea is in the South Tower!" Greg cried. 'This cant be happening!' Greg thought franticly.


	3. Chapter 3

Vince and Linda sat in their living room staring at the television in shock, Thy could believe that a plane had crashed into the North Tower and now one had crashed into the South Tower; which their son and daughter-in-law was in. Linda had tried calling Shane, but no calls had went through. Vince had tried calling Shea, but received a busy signal. He figured Shea was talking to her brother.

"Vince, what are we going to do?" Linda asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe neither of them are in the tower. Maybe the meeting go canceled and they are just hanging out with some friends. Maybe they missed the meeting. I wouldn't care! As long as I know my son and daughter-in-law are okay!" Vince said.

He found himself silently praying that his son and Shea where okay. He wasn't sure how he would survive if he didn't get to see his son everyday. He wasn't sure what would happen to Linda if she never got to see her baby boy or his wife who they considered their own daughter again. He knew it would be hard on both of them.

"Mom! Dad! Do you see what is happening!" Stephanie cried running into her parents home.

"Yes, Steph. Have you been able to get a hold of your brother. Me and your mother can not get a hold of him or Shea. Please tell me you where able to get a hold of them!" Vince pleaded

"I'm sorry, dad, but I haven't been able to get a hold of either of them. I thought you or mom would have gotten through to them." Stephanie said with tears in her eyes.

"Grandma, Grandpa. What's going on?" a four year old boy asked stepping into the living room.

"Tyler, what are you doing up? I thought you where taking a nap." Linda said to her grandson.

"I was, but all the yelling woke me up. Why where you talking about mommy and daddy? Are they here?" Tyler Orion McMahon asked.

"No, mommy and daddy aren't home yet, Tyler. We are trying to get a hold of them. They aren't answering their phones."

"Why? Is mommy and daddy okay?" Tyler asked.

Vince looked at his wife and daughter. How could he tell a four year old about what was happening and what role his parents played in it? How could you tell a four year old he is most likely never going to see his mom or dad again? He couldn't tell Tyler, not yet anyway.

"Mommy and daddy are fine. They are in a meeting for me so they might have their phones turned off. Why don't you go back to sleep, okay?" Tyler nodded and went back into his room and fell asleep with knowing that his parents where in a life or death situation.

"Vince, what are we going to tell Tyler?" Linda asked.

"Right now, nothing. I do not want to tell him anything yet; we are not sure if Shane or Shea are even in that building. If they are we do not know what floor they are on. They could have gotten out."

"Dad, I don't think they are getting out. Shane just sent me this text." Stephanie should her parents the text.

"_Steph, Shea and myself are in the South Tower. When the plane, at least that is what I was told it was, hit the North Tower we were told to stay inside. Then another plane hit the tower we are in. We are up on the 61__st__ floor and are trapped. We have decided to let you look after Tyler in case we don't make it out. I know Shea's brother would want to take him, but his job isn't flexible and I know mom and dad will help you. Tell mom and dad I love them and I'm sorry for everything I did to disappoint them. Remind Tyler about me and Shea; I love you as well Stephanie."_

"NO! He cant be trapped!" Linda cried sinking to her knees. Vince knelt down next to her and gave her a hug. Stephanie did the same. For they knew Shane and Shea would not make it out of the South Tower alive.


	4. NOTE!

I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS! I found another fic website for bands and was on there a lot! I will try and update my remaining stories. It may take a while for me to think of an idea as to how to continue since I haven't written or read them in a while. Again I am so sorry and hope all of you forgive me! I will understand if you do not!


	5. Chapter 4 NEW CHAPTER!

Ross, Rachael, Monica, Phoebe and Joey sat in the living room with their eyes glued to the TV set. They were praying Chandler, Shea, and Shane had already gotten out and were on their way back to the apartment now. Monica was praying Chandler was going to call her. She couldn't imagine her life without him. Monica knew from the minute they started dating Chandler was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She wanted the relationship Shane and Shea have. Shea and Shane never got tired of being around each other; they liked the same things. Well almost they had a few differences, but that's what them a good couple. They always had things to talk about.

"Do you think they're okay?" Joey asked.

"I don't know, Joey. I mean their meetings where on the 61st floor." Ross said.

"That doesn't mean anything! I mean come on….its Chandler!" Joey said. He didn't want to face the fact that he could be losing his best friend, who he loved like a brother, today.

"Joey, I know it's hard, but we have to accept the fact that Chandler, Shea and Shane may be trapped and the might-"

"No!" Phoebe yelled interrupting Ross. "You may have given up hope, but I have not. He may have gotten out before the plane crashed into the tower."

"Phoebe, they may have gotten out, but they are high up. So they might be trapped on another floor." Rachael said with tears in her eyes.

Monica let out a sob and everyone looked at her. She was looking at the screen through blurry eyes. Chandler was one of her best friends and her boyfriend. This shouldn't be happening. What did she do to deserve this? What did she do that was so bad that her punishment was living life without Chandler?

"I can't lose him!" Monica cried. "What did I do that was bad? What did he do? This isn't fair!"

"I know it isn't fair, Monica. Life works in strange ways. Maybe they're fine. We could be worrying over nothing." Ross said hugging his sister.

Monica shook her head. "No, I know he's in there. Shane and Shea are as well. They're all going to die! Oh God Ross! What will happen to Tyler?"

"Who's Tyler?" Joey asked.

"Shane and Shea's son." Ross turned back to Monica and said, "I have no idea."

No one said a word; they just sat with their eyes glued to the TV hoping against hope that their friends made it out alive.


	6. Chapter 5 NEW CHAPTER!

Greg couldn't remember feeling more useless then he felt at this moment. This was turning out to be the worst day of his life. Even worse than the day his wife had left. That day he knew Shea was alive and he could count on her to help him through the tough times he had faced. But, now he had no idea what was going to happen to her. She was in New York and here he was in Toronto; miles away from his little sister. Then he also didn't know what was happening to his brother-in-law either. He wasn't sure if Shane and Shea where together, if they had gotten out, or if they were dead.

At the thought of losing his baby sister and brother-in-law Greg felt tears forming in his eyes. He tried to blink them away so his team wouldn't see, but they always knew when Greg was upset.

"Greg, buddy, it will be okay. Shea is a strong girl. And you know Shane is tough as well." Ed said. He was having a hard time believing his own words. He looked at the time and noticed it was 9:45am. The South Tower had been burning for a while and was bound to collapse at some point.

"Boss, look!" Spike had yelled causing everyone to turn to the TV screen. People where jumping out of the windows and falling from very high up.

"Do you know if Shea or Shane has jumped?" Greg asked. He knew his sister's meeting was on the 61st floor and if she jumped from there then she surely would be dead when she hit the ground. But, the hope that they had gotten down to a floor closer to ground was still there.

"The news crews are too far away to make out the people who have jumped." Jules said.

"Spike, you are the tech genius! Find out how to see who jumped!" Greg cried.

Team One had no idea how to respond. They were not use to seeing there Sargent act this way. He normally kept it together and kept his feelings hidden from his team. Then again he never had to deal with the possibility of losing his sister and they couldn't imagine what he was going through.

"Boss, there is no way for me to do that." Spike said. "I am so sorry."

"Then how am I supposed to know if they made it out? Or if they are alive?" Greg questioned.

"You will have to wait and see, but do not lose hope just yet. Anything is possible." Wordy said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Here is an update! O.o Did ya'll miss me? I am sorry for not updating. There is no excuse. Well, the truth is I got lazy and lost my train of thought again. :D There are only two or three chapters left in this story. I am running out of ideas and already have an idea on how to end this story. So I shall update sooner than this pervious time.


End file.
